left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
Archive 1 http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satasfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) Hiyo Thank you for messaging me about my article editing. I'll add more information as I come across it. I enjoy looking at the inner workings of Valve games so I know quite a bit about L4D2. :) (Anon) ::please put back the Computer Controlled Survivors page,it took me 45 mins to find and put down the information and now you had to go and remove it :::thanks for the reply,ill put the information on AI survivor behavior on the Director page,but i was wondering,does Bots have to do with the director,or by another AI?--The9813 19:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC)The9813 :::: o sweet.so is it ok if you restore the computer controlled survivors page so i can put the information on The Director article, ill put another post here when i finish ok? ::::: i put up the information on the director page,but supermutantslayer450 removed it without any reason and it took just as long as before to put it up.--The9813 16:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::thanks dude for your help, i put up the Bots information on the tactics page on the bottom, so your free to remove the computer controlled survivors article seeing how its in tactics now :) thanks for the reply, i just need someone to upload a pic of a charger in mid charge just about to hit a survivor, and it needs to be from 3rd person view, ill need some help finding a good one though--The9813 18:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Huntur buddy! u helped me :D now i have a question,and we gotta be honest, Charguur VS hunterrr? ::Chargurs are to big to be pounced on and we have too high helth for your 10 damage scratch >:D ::: at least we still have our eyes,and we dont faceplant when jumpshotted, plus hunters cant take an entire team off the edge of a cliff in a single attack :P ::: o touce my jumpy little frend however, whenever you pounce someone near an edge, the team still is hanging onto the edge, we chargurs knock them into the air...into the hard concrete below ::::wut?--†hê98¹³ 20:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::yea i wanted to put a picture of a charger in my backround of my user page, how i do that, and nice job on the pic :D o and how do you make the hunter pic be put by your signature, D: i want a 8 bit charger by my signature :P :::why thanks my friend, o and be sure to put your signature on the treaty on my user page :) Hunters Yeah i guess you can really get to know the hunters as freinds when there ripping you to shreds and also dont you think the smoker should be on one of those magazines or have his own tv show?-Dizer.01 15:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hiya. Heya Jo. You don't know me, but I definately know you! Do you have Left 4 Dead on the XBOX? or PC? And, would you know how to get Left 4 Dead NPC's working in GMOD? Or maybe we could play GMOD together sometime. Show me how you get the hunters to walk, or just teach me how to use it, I can only really make a heavy eating a sandvich. Or, burger more like. Anyways, reply as soon as you can!! Left4DeadExpert--Ignore my name, by the way. RE: Hiya. Cool, then. We'd have to join a public match. V_V But, yeah. I'm trying to get the New SI and New Survivor models, you mind linking me where you got them? --Left4DeadEx RE: RE: Hiya. Added you on steam under Left4DeadExpert---Obliterator. Harsh? Well, I don't know about you, but a 3 month block seems quite harsh. I know that person added something about "infection, not green flu." But a 3 month block for that? At least a warning would suffice. (Well for me, or a 3 day block). Powers38Talk 04:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Gameplays I added gameplay videos in all Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns. Now I just need to find the gameplay of Crash Course. BTW Block this pls. K THX Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 13:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hunters Media:Example.oggHey Jo, Quick question, you kinda seem obbsessed with huntes. Are you one? And i was talkig with a friend earlier today and we were thinking what if you chose to be another infected like a smoker?What would you do beside "Trip on your own tongue"?Just wondering.--Ray 01:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Chubbyhug COOL STORY BRO!!! Cool man, and one more question, where do you get all those cool pictures that are on your user page and stuff? Costume That's a pretty good Hunter costume. Did you make it from scratch? Diachronos 03:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Video---Machinima Hey, Jo. I'm making a left 4 dead machinima, I don't have it on the PC, I was wondering do you still have the demo? If so, we could make a machinima with infected and such. Also, would you happen to know how to increase video quality? -Naz/L4Dex Wierd witch Did you at least play hard rain? Sometimes, at a wierd spawn, you will find the witch with her face completely submerged in water. Strangely, she still cries normally, because in water, you would have barely heard her cry. Plus, with the head submerged in water, there are no bubbles coming out, which should be because of her moans. It also makes it look like the witch isn't breathing. I know it's a mistake by Valve, but i thought it was pretty wierd and would be good to put in. Just being mature about it. If you like to respond , please do. I do like listening to both sides. -BrianB014 P.S. By the way, cool hunter in an office photo! Oh I see. I get it now. I love hard rain. I's one of the most fun(yet one of the scariest, you just have to admit that after getting ripped by 2 wandering witches, as what happened to a poor Rochelle bot when i was playing campaign on the first day.) stages i played in. Remember the phrase: Ladies First! -Brian B014 But sometimes they are the most annoying especially if they are new, like they jump around and you can't aim right at them, plus killing a survivor as a hunter is really hard unless done right because as soon as you pounce one, then they immediately come and shoot you and it gets annoying being melee spammed onto a wall and dying.. and then waiting for the respawn... Picture Uploading Hey, thanks for the nice welcome... I just have a question: I want to upload pictures for an article but there are a couple pics for one link, how do i get it to work? Do i make it a link or use the file link option? 06abrahb StanChrisRadu Thank you for your trust. I'm sure I'll help how I can because I love Left 4 Dead. Re: Picture Uploading Well i'm trying to allow the name to be a link that leads to a separate page with like 2-3 pics related to that link. How do i do that? Well as you have seen, I have been wanting to upload pics for the CEDA article; i just posted a new article about the Evacuation Centers and I have pics for all of them; however most of them i have multiple pics so i was wondering how would i do that? let say the Mercy Hospital evac center, i would make the name Mercy Hospital a link that goes to a separate page with 4 of my pics off Mercy Hospital. How do i do that? what kind of link do i use? I'm sorry if i'm not being clear or causing some difficulty in understanding what i want to do... Userboxes Well, since you seem to be good at doing userboxes. I have a couple of ideas. Why not create something like "This user has beaten (campaign) on expert" or so. Powers38Talk 07:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi im new and i saw at the home page someone wrote 'left 4 dead is fucking gay' so i deleted that and now there is nothing left of the home page! i did NOT delete it the guy who wrote the mean comment did. Fear not, Little Anon, i have fixed it. Werewolfhell 17:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Survivor's Sidearms Hey, Jo. I have bee nthinking, do you think we should put up what the L4D2s survivor's default sidearms are? For example, Rochelle always grabs a magnum when its available, but Ellis always keeps dual pistols. Do you think the Survivor infoboxes should be modified to work with that?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, they seem to grab random weapons when it comes to melee weapons. I seems that Coach grabs the opposite of what you have. IE, if you grab a melee weapon, he'll grab a pistol. Or, that might be a different survivor, I dont remember. But Rochelle always grabs a Magnum when one is available, and evrn after walking past several melee weapons and magnums, Ellis will always keep his dual pistols.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 22:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) "A" vs. "An" http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/591/01/ Kilroy8675309 09:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I... Am going... To kill... My Signature You helped me before, you can help me again. When you fixed my signature, I didn't notice and kept doing it. Could you make my signature on my talk page the one that looks a little like Five Dog's signature. ----PM Marathon Man The Contactor 12:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) see hoe horrible it looks like... ;( Tell me when the problem is fixed... Finally! Thank you! How come my signature doesn't pop up when I go? Do I do the custom signature thing? Sill about picture uploading... Well i'm trying to allow the name to be a link that leads to a separate page with like 2-3 pics related to that link. How do i do that? Well as you have seen, I have been wanting to upload pics for the CEDA article; i just posted a new article about the Evacuation Centers and I have pics for all of them; however most of them i have multiple pics so i was wondering how would i do that? let say the Mercy Hospital evac center, i would make the name Mercy Hospital a link that goes to a separate page with 4 of my pics off Mercy Hospital. How do i do that? what kind of link do i use? I'm sorry if i'm not being clear or causing some difficulty in understanding what i want to do... Got it! So, I did my signature and its a success! I just need to copy-and-paste then I've got my signature but I asked Five Dog if he can find a solution for my signature to appear with four tildes. --PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter boxer]]' Game Place You have it, do you know a video game store that sell Garry's Mod, I need it really bad...--PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter boxer]]' Can I also get it off eBay? Marathon Man